Over the past few decades, the use of electronic devices has been common. In particular, the advancement of electronic technologies has cut down on costs for complicate, useful electronic devices. The reduction in cost and consumer demand have spurred the use of electronic devices toward being practically ubiquitous in the modern society.
As the purposes of electronic devices have extended, demand for new, improved features of electronic devices has also extended. Specifically, electronic devices executing functions quickly and effectively or high quality functions have been increasingly pursued.
A great number of electronic devices use one or more interfaces for operations. For example, computers use a keyboard and a mouse to obtain a user input for an interaction. Other electronic devices use a touch screen and/or a touch pad to obtain a user input for an interaction.
Among the interactions, many of them require a direct physical interaction with a hardware piece. For example, a user should do the typing on a keyboard in order to input text or a command through a keyboard.
Or, in order to interact with a computer via a mouse, a user should physically move and/or push one or more buttons of the mouse.
In some cases, a direct interaction with a hardware piece to provide inputs or commands to a computing device may be inconvenient or may not be optimal. For example, it may be inconvenient for the user, who provides a projected presentation, to return to a computer whenever an interaction is desired. In addition, carrying an interface device such as a mouse or a wand, while providing a presentation, may be inconvenient if the user does not accustom herself or himself to a method of providing an input by pressing a directional pad or operating the interface device.
Also, in a handwriting type input scheme in which a user directly takes notes by using an input device such as a touch pad, generally, the user may write down a character with a tool such as a pen or with his or her hand, and the written character or a form similar to the corresponding written character may be searched to be recognized. Here, the user should not perform inputting but wait for a predetermined period of time, causing a problem in that a time required for character recognition, which corresponds to the time for which the user should wait for the character recognition, is lengthened.
In addition, in the related art handwriting-type input scheme, characters are recognized by a predetermined unit, and thus, a user should input at least one letter for an inputting operation. However, as mobile communication terminals have become reduced in size, the area for inputting handwriting has also been reduced, and thus, in particular, children or senior citizens, who generally tend to write big letters, have difficulty in performing inputting due to the insufficient area or writing small letters to fit the input area.
There has been a great effort into improvement of such problems, but a satisfying result has not been insured yet. Thus, a method for conveniently and effectively inputting Hangul to increase an input speed is urgently required.